Proto Man
Summary Blues is the prototype of every one of Dr. Light's Robot Masters. Like his sibling robots, Light loved him just as a father would a son. However, after Light and Wily discovered a defect in Blues' core, Blues ran away after a stray comment from Dr. Light led the robot to fear for his own individuality. He eventually broke down and was later discovered and repaired by Wily who replaced his solar core with a nuclear variation. He then was converted into a combat robot dubbed Proto Man to battle his brother Mega Man, but later defects and currently lives as a vagrant, only returning when his abilities are required to stop Wily. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, higher with the Big Bang Strike | 5-B Name: Proto Man, Blues Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown. AI should be in his early-mid teens (designed to be a prepubescent boy but has grown more hardened since then) Classification: Robot Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Resistance to EMPs, Can copy most industrial tools and robot weapons with a touch, Healing with energy tanks and mystery tanks. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Killed Astro Man in one hit, stronger than his younger brother Rock), higher with The Big Bang Strike (Utterly destroyed King's shield which Mega Man or Bass could not even scratch) | Planet level (Superior to Bass and Mega Man) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a large fortress with little to no difficulty) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Stronger than Mega Man) | Planet Class Speed: Massively FTL (Dodged Cloud Man's lightning in the arcade games, is faster than his younger brother Rock) with Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters Durability: Dwarf Star level (Less durable than his brother, but still capable of taking hits from him), much higher with his Proto Shield | Planet level, much higher with his Proto Shield (Can easily take attacks from every Robot Master in Mega Man 9 without issue) Stamina: Essentially limitless. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: *'Proto Buster:' A powerful cannon that shoots solar bullets. Proto Man can charge it and launch a continuous beam called the Proto Strike. *'Proto Shield:' An extremely durable shield that served as the precursor to the shields of the Sniper Joes. It is virtually impervious to anything Mega Man can throw at it and is able to block the signature weapons of all eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 at once with ease. Intelligence: As the prototype for all Robot Masters, Proto Man has by the most experience out of all of them in combat. Resourceful and crafty, he plays by his own rules and won't hesitate to fight dirty as long as innocents won't be harmed. He is able to match his brother Mega Man on even ground even after the latter acquires the weapons of numerous other Robot Masters and is implied to be able to easily take on several Robot Masters simultaneously. Weaknesses: His core is very unstable so if he receives enough damage he will malfunction, go crazy and then shut down. Proto Shield can only block attacks from one direction. Is bound by Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, meaning that he must put the lives of humans first and cannot directly attack them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *[https://youtu.be/ZKzdqwtL4LE?t=54 Big Bang Strike]:' By far his most powerful attack, however it leaves him exhausted after using it. It was so powerful that it utterly destroyed King's shield, which Mega Man and Bass were unable to so much as scratch. Mega Man and Bass were both Small Planet Level at this point in the series *'Black Hole Bomb: Launches a black hole that sucks in all enemy projectiles along with the enemies themselves before detonating to destroy them. *'Chill Spike:' Launches a special freezing gel that flash freezes the opponent. Should it miss, it would instead create an array of sharp icicles on the ground that are sharp neough to pop Nitro Man's tires. *'Commando Bomb:' Launches a bomb that can be manually controlled, allowing Proto Man to direct it into a nearby wall, floor, or ceiling to generate a large explosion. *'Rebound Striker:' Proto Man throws a super-elastic ball that gains kinetic energy as it moves, increasing the force of each successive impact. *'Solar Blaze:' Proto Man launches a fireball that splits into two separate waves of flame after a certain amount of time has passed. These flames are comparable to the minature star atop Solar Man's head, allowing them to burn through most materials with ease. *'Thunder Wool:' Proto Man launches a piece of statically charged wool that floats above his opponents before striking them with numerous lightning bolts. *'Triple Blade:' Proto Man generates and fires three blades in a fan pattern to cover a wide range and attack multiple targets at once. *'Water Shield:' Proto Man generates a wheel of highly condensed water droplets that deflect projectiles. He can also direct the shield towards his opponent as an attack, with the droplets spiraling outwards to cover a wider area. *'Wheel Cutter:' Proto Man generates a buzzsaw that can be used to scale walls, attack in melee range, or fired as a projectile that climbs up surfaces. Note: A rough list of his other powers (he has access to most of these). Key: Canon | Manga Gallery Proto Shield.PNG|The Proto Shield in action. Megaman 3 - Whistle Concert (Protoman Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Space Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 5